ACTION OU VERITE ?
by Hinaya-chan
Summary: Voilà nos quatre compères cinq pardon, en comptant Mokona ! embarqués dans le fameux jeu "Action ou vérité". Ce que ça donne quand on découvre la vérité et qu'on se débrouille pour la faire éclater au grand jour ! OS, KuroxFye


_Petit OS KuroxFye sans prétention…. Inspiré du seul « Action-vérité » que j'ai jamais fait !! Une petit review pliiiiz ?_

_Disclaimer : évidemment, on ne le répètera jamais assez, les persos ne sont pas de moi (sauf Toshi et Kina ) mais des talentueuses Clamp !_

- Alors, action ou vérité ?

- C'est quoi encore ce truc ? demanda Kurogane, méfiant.

Toshi croisa ses mains devant lui et jeta un regard carnassier – mais dépourvu de méchanceté - sur les membres du groupe.

- C'est pas compliqué, dit-il. Je commencerai, ce sera plus facile pour vous de comprendre. Je choisis une personne au hasard parmi vous et lui pose la question « Action ou vérité ? ». Si la personne choisit « vérité », je lui pose une question à laquelle elle est obligée de répondre la vérité. Si elle choisit « action », et c'est là que cela devient intéressant, je choisis pour elle une action qu'elle sera obligée d'effectuer. Bien entendu, il peut s'agir de n'importe quelle action.

- Et admettons que quelqu'un refuse de répondre à la question ou de faire l'action demandée, avança Fye.

Toshi sourit et se pencha sous la table.

- Dans ces cas là… on boit ! s'exclama-t-il en sortant triomphalement une bouteille de saké et des verres.

- Je sens que ça va me plaire ce jeu, dit Kurogane d'un air visiblement satisfait.

Toshi sourit en coin. « Nous verrons » se dit-il.

- Bon allez ! Je commence ! annonça-t-il. Kurogane ! Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité ! grogna le ninja.

- Combien de verres de saké pouvez-vous supporter avant d'être complètement saoul ?

- Ca dépend du nombre de questions que tu vas me poser et auxquelles je ne voudrais pas répondre !

Tous rirent de concert et Toshi reprit la parole.

- M'est avis que je n'aurais pas assez de question s en réserve pour y arriver ! C'est à vous à présent de poser la question.

- Mmmh…

Son regard se posa sur Mokona et prit soudain un air sadique. Cela faisait un moment qu'il rêvait de l'avoir cette sale boule de poils ! Il tenait enfin sa revanche.

Boule de poils ! Action ou vérité ?

Mokona, qui n'aimait pas du tout le regard de Kuro-wan, choisit d'opter pour la prudence.

- Vérité !

- Dis-moi… Tu n'aurais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, semé un peu partout des manjuu blancs dans ton genre avec la boule de poils rose qu'on a rencontré dans la dernière dimension ?

Mokona rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et se jeta sur le visage de Kurogane.

- Kuro-wanwan est méchant ! Il se mêle de la vie privée de Mokona ! et puis, ce n'était pas une boule de poils ! Elle s'appelait Kina !

- C'est bien c'que j'dit, t'e amoureux ! lança Kurogane. PI LACHE-MOI LA GRAPPE !

Le ninja prit Mokona par les oreilles. Celui-ci, furieux, tentait de donner des coups de patte à Kurogane. Toshi prit Mokona et le donna à Sakura, qui le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer.

- T'as pas répondu à la question Mokona, rappela Toshi.

Mokona sauta des bras de Sakura, l'air énervé, se dirigea vers un verre de saké et le vida cul sec !

- Kuro-pin est méchant ! dit-il pour seule réponse.

- J'te signale que c'est à toi de poser la question, boule de neige ! dit le Kuro-pin en question.

Les oreilles baissées et les sourcils froncés, Mokona réfléchissait. Il reprit soudain un air joyeux – un peu trop vite au goût de Kurogane, qui soupçonnait un sale coup – et piailla :

- Fye-chaaaan ! Action ou vérité ?

- Hmm… Allez, action ! C'est plus marrant ! dit-il en riant, une main sous le menton.

- Tu dois tenir la main de Kuro-rin pendant tout le reste ! s'écria la bestiole en sautillant et en se moquant du ninja

Le sang de Kurogane ne fit qu'un tour.

- QUOI ??? cria-t-il en se redressant brusquement. Tu plaisantes ou quoi ??? Jamais de la vie !

- Allez Kuro-rin, c'est le jeu ! dit Fye avec un sourire moqueur.

Avant que le ninja ait pu réagir, les doigts de Fye s'étaient habilement mêlés aux siens. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se rasseoir, non sans essayer d'échapper à Fye mais celui-ci le tenait fermement.

- Tu me le paieras, sale boule de poils !!! dit-il en essayant d'attraper Mokona de sa main libre.

La bestiole lui échappa et la colère du ninja de retourna contre Fye.

- Et toi ?? Tu pouvais pas boire non, plutôt que de m'imposer ça hein ??

- Allons, Kuro-chan, tu sais bien que je ne tiens pas l'alcool aussi bien que toi, ironisa Fye avec un sourire charmeur.

Sourire qui troubla d'ailleurs tellement Kurogane qu'il grogna en rougissant :

- C'est ça.. Vous êtes de mèche tous les deux ! Je vous aurai, vous perdez rien pour attendre !

Fye eut un petit rire et serra un peu plus ses doigts à ceux du ninja. On ne peut d'ailleurs pas dire que ledit ninja soit réellement énervé par la situation, mais le fait est que la main de Fye dans la sienne le troublait profondément. Cela faisait plusieurs dimensions qu'il essayait d'enfouir en lui ses sentiments : il était attiré par Fye. et cette main, chaude et douce dans la sienne lui rappelait la réalité ce ces sentiments. Il ne pouvait cependant se permettre de les laisser paraître : les gamins ne devaient pas savoir et Toshi non plus ! Et surtout pas cette face de brioche blanche ! Quoique, si elle leur avait imposé cela, c'est qu'elle se doutait sûrement de quelque chose….

- Sakura-chan ! dit soudai la voix de Fye, le tirant de ses pensées. Action ou vérité ?

- Euh…vérité ! répondit Sakura, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Quelle est la personne qui compte le plus pour toi à cette table ?

Sakura devint cramoisie et baissa la tête de même que les joues de Shaolan viraient « légèrement » (hm…) à la même couleur. Toshi les regarda tendrement. Il se passait certainement quelque chose entre ces deux là. Kurogane, quant à lui, se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Décidément, il n'était pas le seul à avoir l'art et la manière de mettre les gens mal à l'aise ! Il se pencha légèrement vers Fye et murmura :

- Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ? demanda-t-il.

- Il faudra bien que l'un des deux se décide à faire le premier pas. Je les aide juste un peu, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Kurogane remarqua que ce clin d'œil le rendait terriblement attirant et eut un frisson lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Fye caressait légèrement sa main de son pouce. Une bouffée de chaleur l'envahit. Il avait soudain envie de prendre le magicien dans es bras et de l'embrasse fougueusement. Inconsciemment, sa main serra plus fort celle de Fye qui le regarda surprit. Il se perdit aussitôt dans le regard brûlant de Kurogane. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il était amoureux du ninja depuis longtemps, mais se refusait à croire que cela puisse un jour être réciproque. Que lui arrivait-il soudain ? La voix de Sakura les ramena à la réalité et Kurogane remarqua que Toshi ne les avait pas quittés des yeux. Il se maudit intérieurement de sa faiblesse.

- Euh…je… vous m'êtes tous précieux…Fye-san, Kurogane-san et Moko-chan… Mais (le feu de ses joues redoubla d'intensité)… sans Shaolan-kun, je ne…

Ce dernier ne sut soudain plus ou se mettre.

- Enfin, je veux dire…

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Sakura-chan, je crois que ta réponse est valable, n'est-ce pas Toshi ?

- Tout à fait ! répondit celui-ci en hochant la tête.

Même s'il pensait que Sakura n'avait pas répondu assez directement à la question, il n'avait pas envie de la mettre encore plus dans l'embarras. Il avait parfaitement comprit les sentiments de la jeune fille à l'égard de Shaolan. Tout comme il avait comprit les sentiments qui unissaient Fye et Kurogane. Il se promit d'avoir ces deux-là plus tard dans la soirée.

- Euh…Shaolan-kun, action ou vérité ?

- Ben..euh… action !

J'aimerais beaucoup vous voir faire une démonstration de combat avec Toshi-san ! annonça Sakura en souriant.

- Mais Hime ! Ici, en plein bar ?

- Allez, t'en fais pas ! Y'aura pas de problème ! lança Toshi en se levant.

Le jeune homme écarta quelques tables et prévint tout le monde qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu et que le combat n'était qu'une démonstration. Toshi se révéla très habile à utiliser les objets d'usage courant en tant qu'armes. La démonstration fut très applaudie et Shaolan, bien que gêné, semblait heureux et sourit à la princesse de telle manière que celle-ci vira à nouveau au rouge tomate. Shaolan interrogea alors Mokona qui demanda ensuite à Sakura de faire un bisou à Kurogane (dont Fye tenait toujours la main) au grand dam de celui-ci qui promit de transformer cette sale boule de poils en okonomiyaki dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Sakura interrogea alors Toshi qui dû exécuter la danse des canards sur le comptoir en plein milieu du bar. Honteux, mais souriant des idées de la jeune princesse, il jubila intérieurement à l'idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

- Kurogane ! Action ou vérité ?

- Action ! dit le ninja sans hésiter.

- Bien, alors vous devez embrasser Fye ! Et un vrai baiser, pas juste un petit bisou !

- Hi hi ! Lovu, lovu ! chantonna Mokona.

- QUOI ???? CA VA PAS ??? MAIS D'OU TU SORS UNE IDEE PAREILLE BORDEL ??? JE PARIE QUE C'EST CETTE SALE BOULE DE POILS QUI….

Kurogane n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Il se retrouva soudain avec un Fye suspendu à son cou, ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprit, il fut tenté de l'envoyer valser à l'autre bout du bar, mais son attirance pour son ange blond prit vite le dessus. Il avait déjà oublié tout ce qui l'entourait quand il prit Fye dans es bras. Le baiser dura longtemps, chacun découvrant l'autre, savourant son goût et sa chaleur dans une danse endiablée qui leur faisait tourner la tête. C'est Kurogane qui, le premier, interrompit le baiser. Il s'était soudain rappelé de l'endroit où ils étaient et surtout des personnes qui les observaient. Il repoussa doucement Fye qui rougit en voyant les regards que leur lançaient leurs compagnons. Mokona sautillait partout en piaillant des « Lovu, lovu » à outrance, tandis que Sakura, Shaolan et Toshi les regardait en souriant d'un air d'un air attendrit.

- KESKIA ??? cria Kurogane. Ca vous éclate qu'il m'ait sauté dessus alors que j'ai rien demandé ??

Cette remarque arracha des rires à tout le monde et le ninja comprit à quel point elle était dérisoire. Tout le monde avait comprit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de plus profond entre les deux hommes.

- Eh merde ! grogna Kurogane en se servant un verre de saké.

Il le porta à sa bouche mais s'arrêta soudain et le reposa.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kuro-chan ? demanda malicieusement Fye. Tu ne bois pas ? Il paraît que boire aide à oublier !

- Justement ! Je ne dois surtout pas oublier de ne plus jamais participer à un jeu pareil !!

Tout le monde rit et le ninja lui-même ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Bon, Shaolan, action ou vérité ?


End file.
